Eyeglass mounting means are known in the art whereby a person's individual lenses can be mounted within a protective mask or the like so the person can see clearly while wearing the mask. Though several forms of mounting means have been devised, most of the prior art mounting means have little or no adjustability with respect to the wearer. There is one prior device utilizing a releasable means, in the form of a suction cup to hold eyeglasses within a mask, but this device comprises simply a suction cup stuck to the face plate with flexible wires extending from the suction cup to be received in the normal hinge pin holes. The result is, then, that the eyeglasses are intended to rest on the bridge of the nose of the wearer in the same fashion as if the person were wearing eyeglasses with temple pieces, but the temple pieces are removed and the hinge pins are replaced by the support wires. Obviously, this allows virtually no variation of the eyeglasses with respect to the wearer, and requires the somewhat uncomfortable arrangement of having the eyeglasses rest on the nose of the wearer. The eyeglasses must actually rest on the wearer's nose or the eyeglasses will bounce, since they are held only by rather flexible wires.
The present invention utilizes the eyeglass frame somewhat as disclosed in the patent to the same inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,251, issued Sept. 14, 1982. The disclosure in that patent is incorporated herein by reference. In that patent, it will be seen that the eyeglasses include generally conventional eyeglass frames having a carrier hinged to the eyeglass frames so the eyeglasses are supported by the carrier rather than by the wearer's nose. While the above mentioned patent provides a device admirably adapted to be mounted within a face mask, the device achieving both vertical adjustability and pantoscopic adjustability, the device requires a relatively permanent attachment to the face plate of the mask. Additionally, the use of the separate attaching means renders the device somewhat expensive. Thus, it has been found desirable to provide eyeglass mounting means for a protective mask wherein the mounting means can be quickly applied to a mask and easily removed therefrom, but still providing the adjustable features, and of course providing an economical product.